I’m not cruel, you’re not evil
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Scott and Madelyne Summers watch the evening news. Good times around the corner I swear it's getting warmer.


**Title: **I'm not cruel, you're not evil.  
**Series: **X-Men Comic-verse.  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **Scott/Madelyne.  
**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.  
**Notes: **Takes place in the gap between the X-Men/Alpha Flight mini and Uncanny X-Men 201.**  
Summary: **Scott and Madelyne Summers watch the evening news.

---

"Yeah? Well, it was good to hear from you too. Later."

Scott Summers places the telephone on its cradle with a light sigh before heading into the living room.

_**The eyes of the nation are on Lewiston Idaho as opening arguments began today in the trial of Timothy Cooper… **_

"What did Warren want hotshot?" Madelyne patted the seat of the couch while turning the volume down on the television via remote control.

_**Reporter James Robinson is in Lewiston with details. **_

"Oh, the usual. The coast is top notch, Candy insists that we visit them soon, and apparently his team is 'too many braves and not enough chiefs.'"

_**Cooper is charged with the attempted murder of three of his classmates as well as three counts of assault with a deadly weapon for…**_

"Let me guess; you're a chief."

Scott shrugged lightly.

"What did _you_ say?"

"What I always say." He smiled while plopping down onto the couch by her side. An arm wrapped over her shoulder. "That he and Candy must come visit us before the weather turns…"

_**According to reports, the three victims cornered and attacked Cooper after school had let out for the day. Cooper then apparently used what experts are calling a 'mutant power' to drive the three victims away…**_

"And…?"

"That I, as I've made very clear in the past, am retired."

She smiled at that, leaning into his shoulder a bit more.

_**The only of the three victims to regain consciousness is quoted as saying it was 'like getting hit with a gust of wind, then everything went black." Two of the victims have suffered massive head trauma…**_

Scott's eyes narrowed. Silently his body tensed while lost in thought.

_**currently in coma's at St Josephs Regional medical center…. **_

"Scott?" She reached over and took his hand; her eye catching the glinting of their rings in the low light. "I know… don't worry. Warren and Charles are paying for his lawyers. There is nothing you can do."

_**Analysts are calling this the most important civil right case of the decade. **_

She wouldn't realize until much later that she never actually heard his comment about how the case is an abortion of justice.

_**In another high profile case Wunderkind CEO of Frost Enterprises Emma Frost…**_

"Do you think those are real?" She was trying to lighten the mood, and from the foreign sound that seemed like a mix between a cough and a laugh it appears that she succeeded.

"I er…"

_**Defiantly walked out of the New York County Supreme Court found not guilty on charges of insider trading…**_

"Don't hold back on my account dear." She smiled at him while squeezing his hand. His arm tightened around her shoulder.

"No idea." He laughed again. This time she was sure of it.

"You know how I used to play high stakes 'cops and robbers?'" He smiled at her, pointing first to himself. "Cop." Then he pointed over to the television.

_**Frost, the youngest CEO in 'Fortunes' top twenty…**_

"Robber."

"Really?" She was surprised of course, but more shocked that he called a position that means so much to him 'high stakes cops and robbers.'

_**under investigation after selling off her minority stake in Shaw Industries a week before an unfavorable earnings report in the first quarter after the cancellation of what is being called huge government contract…**_

"You should have seen her costume."

"Better than your tights?"

"Much." He leaned and whispered into her ear.

"No way!"

"Sparking any ideas?"

_**Also in New York, the famed Avengers were in midtown Manhattan today…**_

"Mmmm…" She purred into his ear. "We need to diversify our bonds." She shifted her position, laying her head on his lap.

He gazed down into her eyes while absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair.

_**Celebrate the opening of a new Aquarium financed largely in part by an extremely generous donation by former Avenger Tony Stark… **_

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he shrugged slightly.

"This." She lazily pointed in the direction of the TV. "The super-hero stuff."

"Well… we never got the public favor that the Avengers do…"

"So…?"

"So." He smiled while gently turning her head to face him. "Mrs. Summers, I have everything I'll ever need right here." He leaned over, meeting her in a deep kiss.

His hand caressed her belly, just starting to show.

They both knew it was a half truth.

**Run Wild.**

_**(Asitiswhenitwas)**_  
**Thank you for reading. Feedback is adored.**


End file.
